gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Sergei Smirnov
is a HRL commander in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. In season 1, he's a Russian commander of Human Reform League forces and leader of the Chobu Squadron. In season 2, after the formation of the Earth Sphere Federation, he became a commander of the Earth Sphere Federation Army. Personality & Character A Lieutenant Colonel and a Mobile Suit team commander of the Human Reform League. At the age of 25, he was a known veteran in the 4th Solar Wars in the year 2289 and earned the name "Wild Bear of Russia". He is an excellent strategist, as seen in episode 9, sometimes countering Sumeragi's strategies and creating different kinds of formations for his Mobile Suit Team. Like spinning around in circles opening and closing to avoid the GN Fangs. A well known figure within the Human Reform League, Sergei is described as a respected man who follows orders without question and shows true dedication on his missions. Sometimes he has doubts about the tasks laid before him, but he is shown to get the job done no matter what the mission is. Sergi describes himself as a man who cannot believe anything unless he has seen it with his own eyes. Skills & Abilities As part the Human Reform League military Sergei is skilled in combat tactics, use of various firearms, military martial arts, and mobile suit piloting. His skills in tactical forecasting and commanding is above regular, at one time even matching the strategic skills of Celestial Being's Sumeragi Lee Noriega. He occasionally outsmarts his opponent in battle and almost took Gundam Exia's head and nearly destroyed Gundam Kyrios. History Early Days Sergei enlisted in the HRL military, along with his friend Pang Hercury and his eventual wife Holly. He married the latter, and had a son, Andrei. Solar Wars Sergei was part of the Fourth Solar War, defending the construction of the orbital elevator, which many people were opposed too. Holly died during the war, which resulted in Andrei resenting Sergei for allowing his duty to bar him in place of his wife. Elevator Terrorists Attack & Enter Celestial Being Episode 1 The Human Reform League was celebrating Heaven's Pillar 10 year anniversary of when the solar power generation system came online. The HRL military detected something on the E-sensor, when they check what it was, it turned out to be mobile suits. The commander at present said "Order Defense Force Three to scramble!". Sergei was rushing towards the hangar. "Hellions? Damn the AEU. This is happening because they'll sell weapons to any tin-pot nation." At that moment, every military official at the party left because of the present situation. Tieren Space Types were sent out to take on the attacking terrorists. The Space Tierens weren't able to intercept them in time, the terrorist launched missile from there missile containers. The missiles were about to hit until a GN Beam intercepted them, causing them to explode. The debris from the missile hit the pillar causing it to vibrate. As Sergei was getting into his pilot suit, he felt the vibrations and wondered what was going on. Gundam Kyrios took out two of the terrorist Hellions, but one was able to make its way towards the elevator. Gundam Virtue showed up and used Full Burst Mode to take out the remaining Hellion, obliterating it to debris. After the events that took place at the orbital tower, a message from a private armed organization that claims they prevented the attack. As Sergei was listening to the broadcast while on standby, he commented "He's claiming responsibility?" Pre-Ceylon Island Attack Episode 2 Post Ceylon Island/Second Attack Episode 3 Curse Forces Formation Episode 4 Pre-Taribia Attack Episode 4 Ride up to HRL High Orbit Station Episode 5 MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi Test Run The top brass had commissioned a new unit to combat the Gundams. After getting the paperwork done, Sergei and Soma went into space. He inquired to as to why she joined the Superhuman Institute; she responds that she was a designer baby raised from birth. Sergei flashes back, remembering that the scientists and the Institute were necessary for exploring space. While testing the MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi Soma went beserk, firing at a gravity block until it detached from the station.Episode 5 Gravity Block Rescue Sergei quickly rushed out to save the block to prevent it from falling into the atmosphere. However, his Tieren didn't have enough thrust to push it, but luckily, Gundam Kyrios came, using its thrust to further increase the force being applied to the gravity block. But Sergei knew they would eventually run out of power, until the pilot told everyone on the block to get in the center, as Dynames sniped two sections from the surface. Rescue forces soon came but Sergei told them to rescue the civilians and not worry about the Gundam.Episode 5 Soma Peries Analysis An expert from the Supersoldier Institute analyzed Soma. Apparently, her quantum brainwaves met with someone else's. Episode 6 Moralia Intervention Episode 6 Gundam Capture Heading the special forces squad Chobu, Sergei went out to capture a Gundam after locating the CBS-70 Ptolemaios. Soma was able to capture Kyrios, as her quantum brainwaves affected the pilot. But noticing Virtue attempting to destroy the retreating vessel, Sergei and his men made their attempt to stop it. Suddenly, the transport reports that Kyrios is escaping before it is destroyed. Deciding not to go back empty handed, Sergei ordered his remaining troops to capture Virtue. But the mighty machine kept on ticking, desperately trying to avoid capture. Just as Soma was about to take its head off, Virtue shed its armor, revealing its Nadleeh form. With practically 20 Tierens lost, Sergei and no choice but to order a retreat after Kyrios broke free. Post-Mission Afterward, Sergei had the scientist from the Institute try to find out who the pilot of Kyrios was. But after the aforementioned Gundam destroys a supersoldier facility on the Qiaqau, he ordered the scientist arrested for not telling him. Project G The three power blocs soon decided to collaborate, announcing a joint training exercise to take place in the Taklamakan Desert, which in reality, would be a trap for the Gundams. Sergei's squad was assigned to capture Allelujah/Kyrios, using Soma's quantum brainwaves as an advantage. Eventually, they wore out Allelujah/Kyrios and captured him. But en route back to base, they are attacked by a series of projectiles (Fangs) that rip right through their Tierans. Sergei and Soma managed to escape unscathed but lost Kyrios. Operation Fallen Angels The sudden appearance of the new Gundam Thrones had thrown the three power blocs off balance. The new units were more dangerous, massacring entire bases with no survivors. The blocs soon considered surrendering when a mysterious benefactors from Celestial Being leaked the location of thirty GN Drives attached to GN-X units, ten given to each bloc. This gave the blocs cause to unite as the United Nations Forces. Sergei lead his Curse Squad of GN-Xs to repel the Thrones when they attempted to attack a HRL military base. Sergei told Soma to hear the cries of victory, as their comrades on the ground began to cheer. Throne Chase Curse Squad tracked the Thrones' base to Africa. Though one GN-X was destroyed in the ensuring battle, they drove the Thrones away from their base, forcing them to go on the run. Curse squad continued to pursue them, using their numbers to overwhelm the Thrones, even depleting Zwei of its Fangs. The Thrones then retreat but Sergei lets them go, as they are low on GN particles. Space Battle Phase One Determining that the Thrones will no longer be a threat with their nearly depleted particle capacity, all the GN-X units linked up in space to finish off Celestial Being. Sergei became co-commander with Colonel Kati Mannequin from the AEU. Together, they lead an attack on Ptolemaios, whose Gundam complement composed of Kyrios and Vuirtue. Though caught off guard by Kyrios' Tail Booster, the GN-Xs were able to overwhelm the Gundams. Sergei then gives Soma the order to finish of Kyrios, it suddenly displayed its Trans Am System, able to out class them, forcing the UN Force to fall back. Phase Two With only six of their GN-X left, Kati was about to give up hope when headquarters reported that reinforcements are on the way, in the form of a massive mobile armor called the Alvatore, piloted by UN ambassador Alejandro Corner. The UN Forces then make one last salvo against Celestial Being. Alvator's extreme firepower produced by its seven GN Drive Tau was able to badly damage Ptolemaios and Kyrios and Nadleeh. But on the UN's side, almost all of their GN-Xs were destroyed, with only Sergei and Soma's left. They began to search for Kyrios, which had lost its right arm and leg from Alvatore's particle beam. However, Allelujah combines with his alter ego, Hallelujah, making them the Ultimate Supersoldier. Through thought and instinct, he was able to outclass Sergei and Soma; taking out the latter's arms. Just as Hallelujah was able to finish off Soma, Sergei dives in front, taking the blow. This gives Soma the opening to shoot Kyrios, causing an explosion inside that took out Allelujah's right eye. Instead of pursuing and finishing the job, Soma helps out Sergei, telling him that if he died, then she would be alone. Season 2 Return to Active Duty In the last 4 years, Sergei has taken in Soma as if she was his daughter. He wanted to officially adopt her as her step-daughter, but she hesitant about the matter and wanted more time to think it over. While enjoying some tea, Sergei wanted to know her decision, but she still wanted time to think it over. He told her to take her time and shortly after, Andrei came knocking on the door for Soma. The appearance of a Gundam as triggered immediate recruitment for military talent and Andrei came to transfer Soma into A-Laws. Sergei was surprised to see his son in a A-Laws uniform and inquired when did he join, but Andrei was coldly professional and only addressed Sergei as Colonel instead of father. Gained a Daughter After Soma transferred to A-Laws, Sergei would often keep in touch with her to see how she is fitting in. Sergei himself has since been re-assigned by the Federation to command an aerial MS carrier. While keeping in touch with Soma almost daily, he inquired about Andrei. Sergei admitted he was too devoted as a soldier and wasn't much of a father to Andrei. To Sergei's surprise Soma suddenly said she'll accept his offer to be his adopted daughter. Sergei was delighted, but Soma had to cut their discussion short as work needed to be done. It wasn't long when Sergei's MS carrier encountered Saji Crossroad. Interview with Saji Saji was spotted by Sergei's carrier and was brought in immediately for questioning. While Sergei's men were being rough on him, Sergei came to talk with him in a respectful manner. Saji was identified as a member of Katharon, but he keeps denying it to his Federation interrogators. Sergei assured he wouldn't harm him and knows he's not a member of Katharon. Sergei's experience tells that Saji isn't a resistance fighter, but possibly Celestial Being due to the fact he showed up in 2 different locations with them. Saji continues to deny any affiliation with Celestial Being nor Kataron, but a victim of circumstances. Sergei assures him he won't be charged with anything and just wants to listens to his story. It was while listening to Saji's story that one of the interrogators eavesdropped on their conversation and reported detailed information of the whereabouts of Kataron. To Sergei's dismay, he punched his officer for pulling rank with his findings to A-Laws. Sergei quickly warned Saji about impending danger and let him off on his own. Sergei would later learn of the horrible slaughter tactics of A-Laws. Arba Lindt came over and reprimanded Sergei for letting Saji go and slapped him in the face. Sergei's men were outraged for the lack of respect for rank but Lindt reminded them that the A-Laws were of higher authority. Using a coded message, Sergei apologized to Soma for the leaked information. The Search for Soma When Soma was declared MIA during a battle against Celestial Being, Sergei personally went out in search of her. When he found her with Allelujah Haptism, he immediately pulled a gun on him, declaring that he is a threat to Soma, who insists that she's returned to her true personality, Marie Parfacy. Though appalled at the Institute's methods, he concluded that Marie/Soma will be dragged into Celestial Being's activities and blames Allelujah for the death of his comrades. But as he was about to fire, Marie leaps in the way only for him to fire in the air. He says he will falsify that 'Soma Peries' died honourably and feels it is better for Marie to remain with Allelujah. Before having a tearful good-bye, Marie says that 'Soma' wants to be her daughter. After he takes off, he uses and optical signal to Cherudim to reveal the supersoldiers' location. The Middle East Sergei was later ordered to survey the borders of the Suihr Kingdom, in case they made any moves. Suddenly, a giant particle beam shoots from low orbit, annihilating the capital city and nearly destroy Sergei's platoon. Commander Kim ordered Sergei to force any witnesses who saw Memento Mori's power, to remain silent. This made Sergei question the A-Laws tactics. The Dissidents In the event of Memento Mori's destruction, Sergei was visited by an old friend of his, Hank Hercury. Hank reveals that in light of the A-Laws receiving complete control of the regular military, many dissidents are planning a coup d'etat and they need Sergei for information on the Federation's wrongdoings. Hank tells Sergei that he's not asking him participate in the coup, but merely to stay out of the fighting so that they won't have to be enemies. When Hercury has his men capture the African elevator, Sergei was ordered by Kim to go to Hercury and inform him that the government won't disband. He takes a Tieren Taozi and is escorted into the elevator. He delivers the message to Hercury and tries to advise him to surrender. However, Hercury suspects Sergei has an ulterior motive; Sergei answers that the Federation controls information, making it impossible for their opinions to be heard and asks why they are taking innocent bystanders hostage. Hercury responds that the civilians aren't innocent, as their ignorance was the result of the A-Laws' creation and they need a wake up call, even if they have to suffer. Sergei protests, reminding Hercury that a soldier is to protect the interests and peace of the people; Hercury states he's doing just that. Sergei repeats his offer of surrender, even to save his subordinates; Hercury retorts that the A-Laws won't be as lenient. He tells Sergei to return to headquarters and inform them that they will be fighting to the last man, ordering his men to escort him. Sergei shoves away their grip, saying that he came of his own free will. Just then, a new swarm of automatons burst into the gravity block; Sergei tries to leave but is restrained; Hercury orders the civilians evacuated while the soldiers defend them. Unfortunately, the automatons attack the civilians as well. Hercury justifies that this action is proof of how a corrupt government and army acts. As the civilians return to Earth, Sergei guesses that Hercury intended to release them from the start, so that doubt will build up against the government. With the witnesses' testimony, they can place the Federation ethically and morally. They then receive an official announcement made from the government, having manipulated security images displaying Hercury's men killing the civilians. However, Hercury isn't concerned, as the truth will come out eventually; Sergei points out that the Federation may catch on; Hercury states that they have troops and Katharon stationed on the ground. Unfortunately, the A-Laws have moved up a second Memento Mori, ready to destroy the station no matter the cost. Hercury ordered his troops to evacuate while he stayed in the station to await his death to die as a martyr. Sergei furiously reminded him that it is a soldier's duty to protect people and then die. They then leave for Earth in their mobile suits. Nemesis Unity Unfortunately, despite being severely damaged by 00 Rasier, Memento Mori was still able to fire and damage the Orbital Elevator. The elevator's system initiated an auto-purge, disengaging all of its outside pieces began breaking off and falling to Earth. The rapid purging dislodged the linear trains, killing their passengers. Everyone fighting near the elevator, Celestial Being, Katharon, the Federation, and A-Laws, were motivated to work together to destroy the descending pieces to save the lives of the civilians below. Sergei soon learned that Soma/Marie was piloting the GN Archer and asked why she was in that mobile suit; she points his attention to cluster of metal plates that didn't separate and was too dense to destroy. Seravee uses hyper burst mode to shatter it into two pieces but it wasn't enough. Luckily, 00 Raiser shot the two pieces down. Death In the aftermath of the disaster, Sergei is floating next to Hank. Suddenly, Hank is shot down by Andrei who then engages Sergei. He once again blames him for his mother`s death and further misunderstands Sergei`s involvement in the coup. He doesn't try to listen to his father's explanation because of his rage. In the end Andrei stabs the cockpit and kills his own father with his own hands. Sergei understands why, and forgives his son's action. And that he is sorry about not trying to recover his son's scar of losing his own mother and relationship with his own father. He even pulls out his son's GN-Beam saber from his cockpit as he doesn't want his son to get caught in the mobile suit's explosion. The last image he sees is Holly, before his Tieren explodes. Relationships Human Reform League Sergei is a Russian citizen and a well known commander for the HRL. Due to his remarkable military contributions to the military, he is often called the "''Wild Bear of Russia". ;Kim :He is often Sergei's superior and relays missions to Sergei and also entrusts a super soldier Soma Peries to him. ;Family :;Holly Smirnov ::Holly is the deceased wife of Sergei and mother to Andrei Smirnov. She was part of the 4th MS platoon of the HRL during a Solar War, and was considered MIA when she was protecting the Orbital Elevator. The HRL military decided to give Holly a funeral with full honors, but her death will have lasting effects on both her husband and son. :;Andrei Smirnov ::Andrei is the son to Holly and Sergei Smirnov. He joined the A-Laws out of spite for his father. He sees his father as the reason for his mother's death and killed him for it when he believed his father was a part of the Coup faction. After his father's death, he eventually came to terms from what his father had down, and vows to be a soldier like his parents were. :;Soma Peries ::Soma was a super soldier for the HRL and subordinate of Sergei, she was to be used to fight against Celestial Being. They soon developed a relationship with each other that eventually led to them living together, Sergei proposed that he should adopt her, he died before he could hear her answer. Soma cares deeply for the commander and has a strong bond with him. ;Chobu Unit :The Chobu Unit is a special task-force put together to fight against Celestial Being and their actions. Sergei is the commander and a MS pilot for the unit. :;Ming ::Ming serves as deputy commander of Sergei's mobile suit team. Ming sacrificed his life in order to save Sergei and Soma from Gundam Kyrios. Celestial Being Celestial Being was the para-military organization that did armed interventions across the world that caused the HRL to be put on the offensive. Sergei was the commander that led to multiple attacks against Celestial Being and their Gundams. Sergei is grateful for Celestial Being's assistance on the Gravity Block Rescue. ;Allelujah Haptism :Allelujah decided to help Sergei in the gravity block rescue, when Sergei tried stopping one of the gravity blocks that led to the Gundam Kyrios showing up and supporting him. Sergei later tried capturing Allelujah and his Gundam in Operation Gundam Capture. Allelujah was later thanked for helping hims save the gravity block. He later entrusts Soma with Allelujah, wishing that she wouldn't get involved with Celestial Beings actions. ;Setsuna F. Seiei :When Setsuna's mission led him to the island of Ceylon, Sergei took the initiative to see if the Gundams had the power to eradicate war. With his confrontation he fought against Setsuna and his Gundam that led to Gundam Exia almost losing its head. Setsuna did not like the idea that someone other then Celestial Being touched his Gundam. Sergei was easily defeated in a minor amount of time, showing how powerful just one of Celestial Being's Gundams are. ;Sumeragi Lee Noriega :Though they were never shown face to face, Sumeragi know of Sergei and his tactical forecasting. As commanders, they occasionally fought against each other in tactical strategies. Sergei even out smarted Sumeragi during Operation Gundam Capture that almost lead to Gundam Kyrios and Gundam Virtue being captured. ;Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy) :Sergei had a small interaction with Lockon in his Gundam Cherudim, that lead to the finding of Allelujah and Soma when they were considered M.I.A. United Nations Forces Sergei was a part of the joint operation of the three superpowers (HRL,AEU,Union) that lead to the defeat of Celestial Being. ;Kati Mannequin :They held a strict professional relationship, she was the co-commander of the United Nation Forces of Operation Fallen Angels. Sergei and Kati worked together to defeat Celestial Being. By 2312 it was shown that they had a some phone conversations, the subject was usually about politics. ESF Coup d'état Faction Is the rogue military group of dissident ESF-Army soldiers that opposed A-Laws' control and abuse of power over Earth. Sergei tried negotiating with the Coup d'état after they took over the AEU's orbital elevator because of his friendship with Pan Hercury. Although Sergei believes that the orders were given by the Earth Sphere Federation Army there are hints that the orders originated from the A-Laws. For some reason, no one in either the regular military or the A-Laws were told of Sergei's mission. This led to a misunderstanding with Andrei Smirnov, who attacked and killed his father. ;Pang Hercury :Hercury was Sergei's friend during their start in the HRL military academy. They formed a long term friendship that lasted for many years until duty resulted the two out of touch. Still thinking Sergei as a friend, Hercury warned Sergei of his intentions to stage a coup against the Federation. A-Laws A-Laws eventually became the main force of the ESF, Sergei had several interactions with A-Laws since he was under their command. As a professional soldier Sergei never said anything against the A-Laws, at the very least respecting them as a branch of the military, however he made it known that he did not like it when people he knew became apart of the A-Laws. ;Aber Rindt :After the massacre that occurred at a Katharon base, Rindt went over to Sergei Smirnov air carrier, reprimanding him for letting a supposed Katharon agent, Saji Crossroad, go. He slaps Smirnov for doing such actions. Civilians ;Saji Crossroad :Sergei met Saji when Saji tried leaving one of Katharon's bases. He eventually lets Saji go because he doesn't recognize Saji as a soldier. Picture Gallery 50a.jpg|Sergei in HRL uniform (AD 2307) (Season 1) 50b.jpg|Sergei in HRL pilot suit (AD 2307) (Season 1) Sergei Smirnov.jpg|Sergei Smirnov 50c.jpg|Sergei in ESF pilot suit (AD 2312) (Season 2) Sergei 2289.jpg|Sergei Smirnov (35, A.D. 2288) Sergei 2307.jpg|Sergei Smirnov (43, A.D. 2307) Sergei Smirnov 2312.jpg|Sergei Smirnov (48, A.D. 2312) Sergei Smirnov LOL.jpg|Sergei Smirnov (48, A.D. 2312) Notes & Trivia *The name was taken from a Russian security services official known as Sergei Mikhailovich Smirnov. *Michael Dobson (English Voice Actor) also played General Revil in Mobile Suit Gundam. Vice-Minister Darlian, Duke Dermail, Dekim Barton in Gundam Wing/Endless Waltz. George Glenn in Gundam SEED. References External Links *Sergei Smirnov on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters